chamberlaindiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilia Chamberlain
Delilia Chamberlain is a witch who was raised among humans, unaware of her true heritage. When she is accepted into Miss Cackle's Academy for witches, the secrets of her past were revealed as she begins to embrace her newfound powers. Delilia is the only daughter of warlock Thomas Chamberlain and witch Claudia Hardbroom. She is the granddaughter of unnamed grandparents and she has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Delilia is portrayed by Summer Fontana and the only child to be fathered by the Chosen One. History Early Life At the age of 21 Thomas Chamberlain and Claudia Hardbroom slept together and conceived a child. Thomas initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, but after words of consideration from Claudia, he later changed his mind. When Claudia asked him their unborn child, Thomas replied to her that "every king needs an heir." 14 months later a member of the Hallow family starts a fire forcing Thomas to leave Claudia and the baby, and he makes sure that the get out safely before he does. Apparently, his last words were "Guard her with all life". After her father's death, Claudia gave up on her daughter and wanted nothing to do with her. She gave her away for adoption breaking her promise that she gave to Thomas. Personality Even when she was a baby, Delilia was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Claudia, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Thomas when he said that both Claudia and Delilia were fighters. Both times it is implied that Delilia inherited this trait from her father who got it himself from his own father, Delilia's paternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Despite being kind, caring and slightly naive, Delilia does have traits other people find annoying. Creating havoc wherever she goes, mixing up spells and potions, Delilia is a walking disaster area, frequently destroying the potion lab and often on the brink of bringing utter peril upon the school. Yet, with the help of her good friends Bella, Enid, and Mildred she manages to prevent disaster just in time. She asks a lot of questions and can be annoying sometimes. She means well and tries very hard, but she is adventurous and impulsive, meaning she often gets into trouble with her teachers - most notably with Claudia, who prefers zealous, hardworking pupils like Ethel Hallow. But as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. Physical Appearance Books Many people say that Delilia is identical to her father Thomas resembling his face and has the same color hair and eyes. TV Series Delilia has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Delilia also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities In the beginning, Delilia is hopeless at passing exams smoothly, and could not attend lessons without making major mistakes. Her creativity seemed to be her sole strength, for it helped her over the course of her adventures. Over the years, as Delilia became increasingly knowledgeable and confident, she improved - by her third year, she was able to cast non-verbal spells, and was a reasonable flier. Delilia has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. As the daughter of the Chosen One, the full extent and limits of Delilia's powers are currently unknown. Trivia * Delilia Chamberlain's Name in other Languages ** Arabic: dililia tshambrlin ** Armenian: Delilia K’yemblen * She is mischievous. * She loves cake. * She sweats in her sleep. * She likes stuff animals. * She is allergic to bacon.